


You Mocha Me Crazy

by lasersheith



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Barista Keith (Voltron), Barista!Keith, Disaster gay Shiro, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Mutual dumbassery, coffee shop AU, disasters at first sight, fast burn, keith is also a pretty big disaster, lance is a terrible wingman, matt is too really he just won't admit to himself, meddling matt, side pairing: lance/matt, sometimes the strangest things bring people together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 15:46:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15975455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasersheith/pseuds/lasersheith
Summary: Shiro needs to find a new gym. On his quest, he finds a new favorite coffee shop, and maybe even a new boyfriend (if Matt has anything to say about it).“Ooh, someone's fancy today. Big meeting?” Matt asked as he grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and cracked it open.Shiro was impressed that he didn't grimace at the sharp taste so early in the morning. “Yeah, I have to present at the quarterly review,” he shrugged, “it should go fine, I just can't get my stupid tie right.”Matt chuckled and set his drink next to Shiro's on the breakfast bar, raising an eyebrow at the cup before turning to pull apart the awful job Shiro had done with his tie. He smoothed out the crumbled ends and adjusted them for length before looping them around and through each other in a standard half-windsor knot.“So did you get his number?” Matt asked with a smile as he patted the knot, deeming it presentable.Shiro blinked at him in confusion. “Get whose number?”Matt shook his head. “Whoever drew this.” He grabbed Shiro's cup and spun it around.





	1. Chapter 1

Shiro's gym closing down for renovations felt like saying goodbye to an old friend. They'd given him plenty of notice, and he'd tried shopping around for a new one, but his standards were very specific and difficult to match. He’d all but resigned himself to suffering through sub-par workouts for six months and had already prepped Matt for the inevitable mid-September breakdown that was sure to follow. 

6:45am found him freshly showered from one such  _ adequate  _ workout, grumpily heading to his car and grumbling about the state of the squat rack under his breath the whole way there when a chalkboard sign on the sidewalk caught his eye.  _ I like BIG CUPS and I cannot lie  _ was written in blocky letters around an adorable cartoon coffee cup. With the day already off to a rocky start from his lousy workout, he figured splurging on overpriced caffeine might at least start to turn it back around. 

The smell of freshly brewed coffee and baked goods overwhelmed him in the best way as he walked through the door. It was still early, so with no one else in line or jumping behind the counter for his attention, he took his time perusing the menu. As he was deciding between drinks, the unmistakable crash of metal hitting floor rang out from behind the “employees only” door and was quickly echoed by the rapid pounding of Shiro’s heart as the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen walked up to the register in front of him. 

“Welcome to Rise and Grind, what can I get for you?” Shiro looked down at his crooked nametag and then back up into  _ Keith’s  _ eyes. They were such a deep blue the soft morning light made them shimmer almost purple.

They stared at each other for a long moment before Shiro realized he should probably order something. “This is my first time,” Shiro blurted, “at this shop.” He quickly amended, swallowing hard. “What’s your favorite coffee here?” 

Keith’s long lashes fluttered over his cheeks a few times as he considered. “I don't… drink,” he replied quietly, his cheeks tinged red and his bottom lip glistened as he poked his tongue out to wet his lips. “Coffee.” He finally finished, closing his eyes in a long blink. 

Shiro drew his eyes away from Keith's face and refocused on trying to burn a hole into the counter. “Oh, right. Yeah,” he chuckled under his breath, “just because you work in a coffee shop doesn't mean you like coffee,” he stammered.

There was a brief, uncomfortable pause. “Do you like... cinnamon?” Keith asked. 

Shiro looked up and nodded. He didn't really care about cinnamon either way, but he didn't seem to have total control over his corporeal form, as though a nearby spirit were watching the painful interaction and wanted it to be over as badly as Shiro did. He was almost thankful. 

“Cinnamon dolce latte? It's really good.” Keith suggested. 

Shiro nodded again. “Sure, it sounds… good.” The helpful ghost possessing him prompted him to grab his wallet out of his shorts and hand over his debit card. 

“Cool,” Keith all but whispered. “Oh. Dollars. 4 of them.” He grabbed Shiro’s card and swiped it, neither of them looking at the self-service chip and pin machine on the customer side of the counter. Handing the receipt and card over, Keith smiled shyly. “Thanks, Takashi. Just a few minutes for your drink.” 

Hearing his full name from those angelic lips was almost more than he could take. “Thanks,” he replied, watching as Keith walked away to start preparing his cinnamon… whatever. He didn’t even care if it was good. 

Mechanically, he staggered to a nearby table and sat down, distracting himself with his phone while he waited. He thought about texting Matt for advice but quickly decided against it, knowing how he'd react. A loudly hissed curse, followed in rapid succession by the banging of the employee door, startled him from his scrolling. 

Still steaming milk littered the countertop and momentary panic set in, wondering if Keith had burned himself. Almost right away another employee emerged from the back room and Shiro caught a glimpse of Keith running his hand under a faucet. He didn't appear to be in a lot of distress, so Shiro tried to assure himself that Keith was probably fine. 

“Sorry about the wait, sir. Here's your drink.” The other employee said politely, holding out a cup for Shiro a few minutes later. 

Shiro read his nametag too. It wasn't at the whimsical, jaunty angle Keith's had been. “Thanks, Lance.” He smiled and took a sip. Keith was right, it was incredible. “Is Keith ok?” He asked, after a moment spent savoring the drink. 

“Oh yeah, this old machine gets kinda toasty at the top. He burned his finger a little, but he'll be fine.” Lance replied with a knowing smile. 

Knowing what, Shiro wasn't quite sure. “Well, tell him thanks for the drink recommendation, it's delicious. I hope his finger gets better soon.” He was proud of himself for stringing the two sentences along, it was a feat he'd yet to accomplish that morning.  

Lance assured him that he'd pass along the message and wished Shiro a good day. He stuffed a 5 in the tip jar and headed out with his drink. 

He had a spring in his step as he made his way to his car and sang along with the radio all the way home. The shower was running as he walked into the apartment. Thankful that Matt was already awake and he wouldn't have to tiptoe around getting ready for work, he set his coffee on the counter and headed to his bedroom. 

Dumping the contents of his gym bag onto the floor, he ran every article through a sniff test. At every grimace, he launched the offending piece of clothing into the hamper across the room. He replaced the dirty clothes with clean ones for tomorrow's workout and set about getting dressed for work. 

He'd never been great at tying a tie, but the clumsy fingers of his prosthetic and the extra caffeine in his system didn't help as he looped it into a misshapen knot. Groaning at his reflection, he headed into the kitchen to wait for Matt’s help. 

Grabbing a container of yogurt from the fridge, he sat down on the stool nearest his coffee while he ate. A few moments later Matt stumbled out of his room, dressed for work with the least effort possible in a polo and slacks. 

“Ooh, someone's fancy today. Big meeting?” Matt asked as he grabbed a Red Bull from the fridge and cracked it open. 

Shiro was impressed that he didn't grimace at the sharp taste so early in the morning. “Yeah, I have to present at the quarterly review,” he shrugged, “it should go fine, I just can't get my stupid tie right.” 

Matt chuckled and set his drink next to Shiro's on the breakfast bar, raising an eyebrow at the cup before turning to pull apart the awful job Shiro had done with his tie. He smoothed out the crumbled ends and adjusted them for length before looping them around and through each other in a standard half-windsor knot.

“So did you get his number?” Matt asked with a smile as he patted the knot, deeming it presentable. 

Shiro blinked at him in confusion. “Get whose number?” 

Matt shook his head. “Whoever drew this.” He grabbed Shiro's cup and spun it around. 

Shiro picked it up, holding it close to his face to study the drawing intently. It was a smiling coffee cup with hearts for eyes, the steam from the top blowing out into a speech bubble that read  _ You mocha me crazy!  _

He felt his breath catch in his throat as he wondered if Keith had drawn it. The handwriting looked the same as the chalkboard drawing that had caught his interest on the sidewalk. Keith seemed like an artist, Shiro decided, though maybe a work of art was more apt. He hoped it was Keith. 

Matt noticed the wistful smile on his face. “I'm guessing that's a no?” He teased, slamming back the rest of his energy drink. 

Shiro cleared his throat. “I… I didn't see it until just now. I'll talk to him next time I stop in,” he punctuated with a shrug, trying to exude a casualness that seemed infinitely far from his grasp. 

Matt laughed. “I can't remember the last time you got coffee somewhere instead of hand pressing your Super Saiyan whatever beans,” he rolled his eyes and stuffed his keys into his pocket. 

“They're just regular coffee beans, Matt. It tastes better when you grind them yourself.” It was an old argument he knew he wasn't going to win. Not only did Matt not know the first thing about coffee, he'd also stopped paying attention long before Shiro had even opened his mouth. 

“Come on, we're gonna be late!” Matt called from the front door. 

Shiro shook his head and slung his messenger bag over his shoulder, smiling as he snapped a picture of the coffee cup before grabbing it and following Matt out the door. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Please go check out the lovely comic tetsu-cchi did for chapter one!!!](http://tetsu-cchi.tumblr.com/post/178184736210/fell-in-love-with-lasersheith-s-you-mocha-me)

Shiro zipped up his gym bag and pulled it over his shoulder, mentally rehearsing exactly what he was going to say to Keith when he got to the shop. He spent a few extra minutes trying to arrange his hair to look more artfully tousled than the frantic friction-dried 'do his toweling off had left him with. Before he'd left his apartment, he'd considered borrowing one of the seemingly thousands of containers of hair gel Matt kept under their sink and regretted deciding against it as he frowned at his reflection.

Tugging his shorts down a little lower on his hips and pulling his tank top down enough to put his pecs on prominent display, he flashed an apologetic smile in the mirror. It would have to work.

When Shiro arrived outside of the shop, the chalkboard sign was decorated with the same cartoon as yesterday. It brought another chuckle to his lips, so he snapped a photo to show Matt later. As he walked inside, he laughed again, unsure if Matt would be more impressed with the pun or Shiro actually getting someone’s phone number.

A tall young man hummed cheerfully to himself behind the counter, arranging a display of muffins. “Hey there! How are you?” He asked with a wide grin, pulling the gloves off of his hands.

 _Even if the gym sucks, this place makes up for it_ Shiro thought to himself as he approached. “Can't complain, how about yourself?” He replied, leaning against the counter.

“Livin’ the dream man, livin’ the dream,” Shiro couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or if he really loved working there that much. Neither would have surprised him. “How can I caffeinate you this lovely morning?”

Shiro smiled. “A cinnamon dolce latte please,” he pulled a $10 bill from his wallet as the man rang up his order.

“That'll set you back $4 my man,” he looked up with a smile and grabbed the bill, quickly making change. Shiro stuffed it all in the tip jar. “Thank you very much, sir. Can I get a name for your order?”

Shiro had already turned his head towards the employees only door and snapped it back at the question. “Huh? Oh, Shir- Takashi.” He replied distractedly.

The man followed his eyes and grinned mischievously. “You uh, lookin’ for somebody in particular, _Takashi?”_

Shiro's face went red and he cleared his throat. “I was just wondering if they had you working all on your own this morning,” he peered down at the nametag, _"_ _Hunk_. I figured morning is probably your busiest time of day is all.”

Hunk nodded, grin fading into a smirk. “My associate is running a little late today, but he should be in any minute now.”

“Oh,” Shiro replied, heart suddenly pounding at the thought of Keith walking through the door, “That's good. For you.” He cleared his throat and tried to lean against the counter casually.

Hunk politely agreed with a chuckle and turned away to make Shiro's drink, releasing him from the awkwardness of the stilted conversation. _I can't even talk_ **_about_ ** _Keith, how am I supposed to talk_ **_to_ ** _him?_ Shiro thought to himself as he feigned interest in Hunk skillfully maneuvering around the preparation area.

Shiro's brows furrowed as he saw Hunk writing on the side of his cup with a black sharpie. It was far too long to just be his name.

He handed the cup over with a smile and thanked Shiro again for coming. As soon as Hunk turned around, Shiro inspected the writing on the cup. “Have a Brew-tiful day Takashi!” was written in swooping, curly letters.

It brought a smile to his face as he sat down to wait for Keith. Upon a moment's reflection, he had a thought that made his blood run cold. _What if that's just what they do here?_ He stared down at the cup with wide eyes.

Waiting for Keith suddenly felt like a mistake. Was it possible that he had only imagined the spark that seemed to crackle like lightning between them? The cartoon on his cup yesterday seemed more personal, more flirtatious than Hunk's pun, but he couldn't be sure. He was glued to his chair, frozen with indecision.

A text from Matt a few minutes later made his mind up for him. “You still at the gym? I can't be late today so hurry up if we're riding together”

He stood woodenly and headed for the door without offering Hunk a parting wave. It felt rude, but Shiro was reeling with doubt as he stumbled out onto the sidewalk, shambling back to his car. As he sat down and buckled his seatbelt, he assured Matt he'd be home in a few minutes and pulled away from the parking lot.

The light at the corner flipped to red just as he pulled alongside Rise and Grind. He tried to keep himself from turning his head and checking the wall of windows for Keith's unforgettable silhouette, but failed. Shiro's breath froze in his chest as Keith looked up from his phone as he made his way down the sidewalk, eyes homing in on Shiro's car as though expecting it to be there.

Shiro's face melted into a dreamy smile at the sight of Keith with no visor or apron to detract from his long, wavy hair as it blew about his broad shoulders in the early morning breeze. He held a hand up to wave before he could think better of it. Keith stared at him in wide-eyed surprise for a moment before returning the gesture with a tinge of pink dusting his cheeks.

It was almost enough to convince Shiro to text Matt back, tell him that he'd suffer through their gruelling commute alone so that he could run back inside and talk to Keith again. The car behind him had other plans, however, and Shiro jumped like he'd been burned at the screeching wail of the horn. He hadn't noticed the light switch to green.

 _Tomorrow_ , he promised himself as he drove back to his apartment. _I'll definitely get his number tomorrow_.

Shiro pulled into the parking garage and bounded up the stairs two at a time, impressed with how little coffee he ended up spilling. Careening into his apartment, he rinsed off the sticky caramel that had dribbled down the side of his cup and washed his hands in the kitchen sink before tossing on his least wrinkled slacks and button up shirt. No fancy meetings meant no awful tie for him that day.

Matt wasn't so lucky, Shiro discovered when he made his way back into the living room, hopping on one foot as he pulled on his dress shoes. He knew better than to comment, Matt only dressed up under threat of rescinded funding and it was a touchy subject.

“So you, uh, really like that new gym, huh?” Matt said with a smirk, craning his neck in an attempt to read the message on the side of Shiro's cup as he grabbed it from the countertop.

Shiro rolled his eyes, preparing to launch into a rant about the dismal hygiene, lazy trainers, and inconsiderate fellow patrons, but stopped himself when he saw the smug, lecherous look on Matt's face. “It's fine. It'll do until my regular gym is open again.” He sipped at his coffee and stared Matt down.

Matt shrugged. “Right, of course. S’got nothing to do with coffee-boy, I'm sure.” His voice oozed with sarcasm.

Shiro took another calm sip. “There was a different barista there today, and my drink is still great.” He replied petulantly, slurping at a few drops that had splattered on the lid in his hasty climb up the stairs. “You were the one that was worried about being late for work, let's go.”

Matt swore quietly under his breath and grabbed his backpack. “Well if _someone_ hadn’t been stalking his _new boyfriend_ , we wouldn’t be in a rush.” He grumbled, hustling out the door. Shiro followed behind him at a much more sedate pace, smiling softly into his lid as he drank.


	3. Chapter 3

Shiro skipped going to the gym for the first time in years that Thursday morning. He woke up with the sun, as he usually did, and went through his normal warm up routine of push ups, sit ups and stretches on his bedroom floor before heading into the bathroom. 

Carefully, he shaved his face with meticulous detail, doing his best to avoid any nicks or scratches. A long, steaming hot shower helped to ease his rattled nerves but did little to make him feel more alert after a restless nights sleep. Once his hair was dried and gelled, he dressed sluggishly in his most stylish outfit, even though the fall hadn't properly chilled the air enough for the leather jacket that completed the look. 

The soft smile and shy wave Keith had given him the day before played on repeat in his mind as he put the final touches on his hair. He gave himself an approving wink in the mirror with a chuckle.  _ Maybe I should just stick with 'hi’  _ he thought dryly, taking a deep breath before heading out the door. 

It was later than he usually left for the gym, but the bustle of morning rush hour hadn't quite started yet. He pulled into the same lot where he'd been parking all week and waited in his car while his favorite song finished on the radio. It was a good sign from the universe, he decided. 

The chalkboard sign out front had been changed; a cartoon pumpkin with sticks for hands held up a coffee cup with the caption  _ if you miss out on Pumpkin Spice season, you'll be depresso!  _

Shiro laughed and took another picture, wondering if Keith had a fondness for puns about everything or just for coffee. He tried not to let his imagination run away with him, still having not taken the crucial first step of actually getting Keith's phone number. 

The familiar bell tinkled as he strode inside with his shoulders squared and head held high, projecting as much confidence as he could muster. Keith looked up from behind the counter and smiled at him, gaze slowly roving over his body with unabashed interest. Shiro had been practicing exactly what he was going to say all morning and felt well prepared as he leaned casually against the counter, eyes still locked with Keith's. 

But before he had the chance to even open his mouth, another familiar face popped up from underneath the counter, where he'd apparently been wrestling with a box of napkins. 

“Oh hey! Our new favorite customer!” Lance cried, elbowing Keith in the upper arm. 

Keith turned to Lance with a scowl that somehow didn't make his face seem any less angelic as he rubbed his arm. 

“What can we get for you today, Takashi?” Lance asked, ignoring Keith's groan. He brought a hand up to shield the side of his face from Keith. “And don't say something tall, dark, and steamy because Keith isn't on the menu!” He added in a stage whisper with a dramatic wink. 

Shiro's lips parted in surprise as his shoulders slumped of their own accord.  _ Keith isn't on the menu  _ seemed to repeat in his head as he watched Keith's face darken to match the red hair tie securing his tousled bun. He couldn't tear his eyes away as Keith grabbed Lance's arm and pushed him roughly through the employee's only door. 

_ What the hell does that mean?  _ He wondered anxiously as Keith returned to the counter. His carefully thought out speech faded from memory entirely as though it had never existed. 

“Sorry about…  _ him. _ ” Keith mumbled, a shy smile pulling at the corners of his eyes. “What can I get for you?” 

Shiro cleared his throat and glanced over at the employees only door, quickly turning his head when he noticed Lance's face watching the conversation as he held the door cracked open. “I'll try a... pumpkin… thing.” He stammered, realizing he'd been quiet for too long. 

Keith chuckled. “One pumpkin thing, coming right up.” He teased, looking up at Shiro expectantly. 

_ Ask him,  _ one side of his mind prodded.  _ He's not on the menu,  _ another side wailed. He pulled a ten dollar bill from his wallet and handed it over, watching in horror as Keith's face fell.  _ Was that… not what he was waiting for?  _ Shiro looked back over at Lance, unable to glean anything from his unimpressed expression. 

Shiro watched as Keith spent several minutes drawing on his cup. His stomach fluttered at the way Keith's tongue poked out of the corner of his mouth in deep concentration. He tried not to stare as Keith prepared the drink, handing it over with another shy smile.

Shiro reached out for it, heart racing as his fingers brushed with Keith’s at the exchange. He swallowed hard and took in a deep breath through his nose, pausing a moment to savor the delicious pumpkin and coffee aroma. “Keith, I,” he tried to keep his eyes fixed on Keith’s but lost his nerve, and feeling the blush paint his cheeks with crimson, he had to turn his head. 

Lance was still perched at the door, glaring daggers into Keith’s back.  _ Keith’s not on the menu… am I a homewrecker? Is that what’s happening?  _ Shiro’s panicked thoughts raced. 

He chuckled nervously, looking back at Keith. “Well, I’ll see you tomorrow!” He said cheerfully, abandoning his pursuit until he could figure out the situation more clearly. 

“Oh,” Keith murmured, face falling again. “Yeah, enjoy your drink.” 

Shiro brought the steaming drink up to his lips and took a sip, closing his eyes and trying not to swear out loud as his tongue was all but incinerated. “So, so delicious.” He wheezed, striding for the door as fast as his long legs could take him. 

* * *

 

Shiro tiptoed into the apartment, quietly opening the door and shutting it behind himself before continuing to pad his into the living room. Matt was already awake, half an hour earlier than usual, pretending to read a book on the couch. His head perked up as Shiro abandoned his attempt at stealth, slumping onto the cushion next to Matt and setting his cup on the coffee table dejectedly. 

“Aw, again?” Matt asked morosely. “But you even wore the sexy jacket this time!” 

Shiro didn’t respond, only slumped further onto the couch and held his head in his hands. Shaking his head, Matt turned his attention to the coffee cup, twisting it so he could read the day’s message. 

_ Have a spicy day, pumpkin!  _ A disproportionate, winking cup of coffee exclaimed. The i’s and exclamation point were dotted with little hearts. 

Matt sighed, reaching over to pat Shiro on the shoulder. “Tell me what happened.” He prompted, doing his best to keep the irritation out of his voice. 

“I  _ tried,”  _ Shiro moaned. “I was ready… but then the other guy, the… not coffee-boy… I think they’re dating.” 

Matt pinched the bridge of his nose and took a steadying breath before replying. “Shiro, I would bet all of the money I will ever earn in my entire life that they are not dating.”

Shiro leaned back and stared up at the ceiling. “He said Keith wasn’t on the menu.” His voice came out a miserable whisper. 

“How are you so bad at this?” Matt ran his hands through his hair and resisted the urge to yank before calming himself down. “Never mind, don’t answer. Doesn’t matter. Tomorrow morning, I’ll go with you and scope out the situation.” 

Shiro looked over at him with a grimace. “You don’t have to do that Matt, I know you hate getting up early.” 

Matt held a hand out to stop him from saying anything else. “No, clearly you need backup. It’s my duty as best friend to help and also mock you. It’s my only available course of action.” Matt proclaimed, standing up and clapping his hands together. “Now let’s get to work early so we can take a long lunch. If I have to listen to those idiots fight over the microwave again I’ll have to give you relationship advice from jail.” 

Shiro wasn’t sure if he was touched, comforted, or concerned as he dragged himself off the couch. Maybe a touch of all three. 


	4. Chapter 4

“Those are my french fries, Katie! Ask the queen for your own!” Matt moaned as Shiro shook his shoulder. At Shiro's quiet answering laugh, he blinked open his bleary eyes and squinted in the pale light spilling in from the hallway. “Shiro?” 

Shiro cleared his throat, covering up another laugh. “You still going to the coffee shop with me?” 

Matt took a deep breath and let it out through his nose. “Yeah… yeah… gimme… minute.” He mumbled, throwing the covers to the floor and crawling out of bed. 

Backing away slowly, Shiro flipped on the light before shutting the door and leaving Matt to get ready. He paced anxiously back and forth across the living room floor, trying not to stare at the clock as the minutes ticked away. 

Matt finally emerged from the shower, already dressed but still only half awake. “Really? I was in there for like 8 minutes. Calm down.” He rolled his eyes as he made his way back to his bedroom to grab his phone and wallet off of his nightstand. 

After returning to the living room with an exaggerated yawn, he beckoned Shiro towards the door. “Alright let’s go get you a boyfriend.”

Shiro sighed and followed Matt out the door. 

* * *

Matt half-snorted a tired laugh as Shiro pointed out the chalkboard sign still adorned with the cartoon pumpkin. “This your guy?” He asked approvingly. 

Shiro's cheeks dusted with blush as he offered a small nod. 

“Good. Good taste. I like him already.” Matt smirked, pulling the door open and ushering Shiro inside. He almost ran into Shiro's back as he stopped short. 

Behind the counter, Lance was staring in deep concentration at his phone, completely unaware that the bell had announced their arrival. Matt poked his head around Shiro's shoulders, looking up at him with a raised eyebrow. 

At the answering emphatic shake of Shiro’s head, Matt strode up to the counter and faked a yawn into a cupped hand as he pretended to study the menu board. 

The yawn drew Lance's attention away from the game enthralling him, his phone clattering to the counter as he dropped it and his jaw. Matt looked down from the menu and smiled at Lance's appreciative gaze. 

Quickly regaining his composure, Lance flashed a flirtatious grin. “Well  _ hello there.  _ What can I get for you this lovely morning?”

“Large black coffee, 4 sugars.” Matt scoffed as Shiro coughed pointedly behind him. “Please.” He finished with a polite smile. 

Lance pumped his brows up and down, surveying Matt appreciatively. “You don't need all that sugar, you look sweet enough already.” 

Matt chuckled under his breath and smirked back. “Very cute, thank you. But seriously, there had better be sugar in my coffee.” His smile faded into a threatening blank stare. 

Lance gulped. “Yeah, of course. You know what? This one’s on the house.” He all but ran to the other side of the preparation area to start Matt’s order. “Keith! We have customers!” He shouted in the direction of the employees only door as he poured. 

Shiro couldn’t help the soft smile that tugged at his lips as Keith walked through the door. Their eyes met and Keith returned the smile, walking slowly up to the cash register, a blush already blossoming on his cheeks. 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me,” Matt groaned quietly under his breath. 

“Hi.” Shiro murmured reverently. 

Keith wiped his hands on his apron and smiled across the counter at him. “Hey.” He replied softly.

“Hi,” Shiro repeated. 

Keith  _ giggled.  _ “Hi. What can I get for you?” 

Matt gaped at them both as they stared at each other while Shiro failed to order or say anything at all. He had to admire Keith's patience.

Turning back to where Lance was standing, holding his drink out and saying something Matt's brain failed to parse as it melted in solidarity with Shiro's, he took the cup with an apologetic smile. “Hey, are they… always like that?” He asked, ignoring whatever Lance had said. 

Lance's expression darkened, lips falling into a thin line as he glared in Keith's direction. “In a word: yes.” He gritted his teeth before turning back to Matt. “In several words: oh my god, please help me.” 

Matt chuckled and sipped at his drink, balling up a napkin and tossing it at Shiro's shoulder. “Bro, it's coffee not rocket surgery.” He stage whispered. 

Shiro leaned down to grab the napkin and shot Matt a glare as he stood back up. “Right, coffee.” He cleared his throat. “Uh, vanilla soy half caf triple…” he tried not to laugh as Keith recoiled in horror. “Sorry, no, those are just all the coffee words I know. I have no idea what I want,” he admitted with an awkward chuckle and pink cheeks. “Your suggestions haven't led me astray so far, any recommendations?” 

Keith laughed and continued staring up at Shiro like he personally hung the moon and all of the stars. “We have really good tea.” 

“I like tea.” Shiro leaned slightly over the counter, like a flower stretching to collect more sunlight. Matt felt himself biting back a cringe as he watched them. 

“Chai latte with cinnamon and whipped cream on top. Tastes like Christmas.” Keith suggested, his wide, doe eyes sparkling fondly.

“That sounds great.” Shiro agreed with a dazed smile. 

At Keith's answering grin, he took a deep breath, as though gathering inner strength. Matt was transfixed at the sight.  _ Do it  _ he screamed in his own head.  _ Come on, Shiro, you got this.  _

Before Shiro had a chance to say anything, Lance sidled up to Keith and rested his elbow on Keith's shoulder. “Oh man, you're in for a treat! Keith makes  _ the best  _ Chai lattes. Like, out of this world!” He praised, gesticulating wildly with his free hand. 

Matt sighed, knowing exactly how Shiro would take that, and sat down at the table closest to the door. 

Just as Matt suspected, Shiro's face fell, and his smile turned forced and wooden. “Yay,” he half-groaned in an awkward sing-song. 

Keith shoved Lance's arm off of his shoulder with a harsh glare before turning another sweet smile back at Shiro. “Just a few minutes, okay?” 

Nodding mechanically, Shiro turned and staggered to the chair across from Matt. Running his left hand over his face, he peered at Matt through splayed fingers. “So what do you think?” 

“Emo kid wants to climb you like a tree, not sure what manic pixie dream boy’s deal is, I think he thinks he's helping.” Matt deadpanned, stretching his arms wide over his head as he yawned. 

Shiro looked down at the cup in front of Matt instead of meeting his gaze. “So... you don't think they're, you know, together…” He kept his voice so low Matt could hardly hear him. 

“Ha! No.” He replied decisively. “No chance. Ask for his number.” Matt prompted, glancing over at the counter where Keith was desperately trying to get Lance to stop talking as he made Shiro's drink. 

Shiro’s face went pale before flushing. “Maybe… maybe next time…” He mumbled, standing up and sliding the chair back with a screech. “Will you, can you grab my drink for me?” 

Matt watched Shiro slump out of the shop and back towards the car with a frown. Taking another sip of his drink, he stood quietly, planning the admonishment he'd give on the drive to work as he walked over to the counter again. 

Keith turned, presenting the cup with a grin that deflated as soon as he saw Matt's face instead of Shiro's. “Sorry, he had to take an important call. Work stuff.” Matt said with an apologetic smile. He reached for the cup before raising an eyebrow. “Oh, he didn't pay, did he? How much do I owe you?” Matt mentally added that to the list of things to yell at Shiro about later. 

“It's ok,” Keith murmured sadly. “He's usually a big tipper.” 

Matt nodded. “Thanks, man. We'll be back soon.” He promised with a smile, taking Shiro's drink and dropping a few dollars in the tip jar for good measure.  

He fumed the entire way back to the car, sitting down and holding both of their drinks out towards Shiro without even looking at him before snapping his seatbelt on and taking his coffee back. “What is wrong with you?” Matt's voice dripped with irritation. 

Shiro groaned. “I don't want to get in the way if they have something going on.” He protested. “I'm not an idiot, I know Keith's interested but that other guy is all over him every time I come in!” 

Matt slapped his hand to his forehead. “He's trying to  _ help.  _ I already told you that.” 

Shiro didn't seem convinced, looking away from Matt to start the car and pull out of the lot. 

“Just look at what he wrote on your cup and tell me that other guy stands half a chance. If Keith's even interested, which he isn't.” Matt urged, motioning towards Shiro's cup holder. 

Shiro stopped the car at the exit to the lot and gingerly picked up the cup. There was no doodle that day, but the message read  _ Thanks for chai-ing my tea <3 I hope you like it a latte!  _ complete with heart-dotted i’s again. 

Matt had expected Shiro to be thrilled at the sweet but obvious come on, but he frowned. He groaned as he took a sip and pulled out onto the main road. “It really does taste like Christmas.” 

Shiro set the cup down without looking away from the road, eyes narrowing as he processed the situation. Sometimes winning a war is about knowing which battles to lose, so Matt let Shiro work himself into knots, fully confident in his ability to untangle them later. 


	5. Chapter 5

Matt had no hope of cajoling Shiro into going back to the coffee shop on Saturday morning, mostly because it had been several years since he’d seen a Saturday morning and he was unwilling to break his streak, even in the name of friendship. By the time he'd drug himself out of bed, showered, and had breakfast, Shiro was just returning from his usual errands. 

Matt noted the lack of coffee cup in his hand with a frown but let a tiny flicker of hope grow in his chest that Shiro had already finished the coffee and thrown the cup out, and his work would be done. 

“Hey! Good morning!” Matt called cheerfully. 

Shiro's answering grunt and shrug as he unloaded his bags on the counter snuffed the little flame of hope into ash. “It's almost 1, how do you just sleep all day on the weekends?” Shiro asked while stocking the fridge with endless rows of sugar free Greek yogurt in weird flavors that made Matt's teeth hurt just looking at them. 

“Someone's grumpy,” he teased, draining the brownish gray milk from the empty bowl of Cocoa Puffs into his mouth before tossing it in the small dishwasher. 

Shiro groaned, shutting the door to the fridge and leaning his head against it. “I'm sorry, I shouldn't take my bad mood out on you,” he admitted, the guilty slump to his shoulders made Matt sigh in sympathy. 

“It's cool, what happened?” Matt had a sneaking suspicion that it had something to do with the coffee boy, knowing Shiro's normal propensity for annoying optimism and cheerfulness regarding everything except his own love life. 

Sighing, Shiro turned around to face him, shoulders pressed into the shiny metal doors and a miserable frown drawing angry lines across his face. “I,” his face flushed as he licked his lips, preparing to speak as though in front of a grand jury and not his oldest friend. “I looked online and,” he paused, bringing out his phone and pushing his shoulders against the refrigerator to cross the few steps to where Matt stood.

Wordlessly, Matt took the proffered phone, squinting at the dim screen. Coffee-boy's Facebook profile was pulled up, his profile picture smiling up at Matt as he tried to parse just what had Shiro so upset. The relationship status was set to “single” and the  _ interested in _ section was conspicuously absent, code for  _ gay, don't talk to me.  _ Matt's profile was set similarly. 

He handed the phone back, shaking his head. “So? He's single.” Matt pointed out, it should have been good news. 

Shiro groaned again. “Look at the picture though! It's both of them and they look really happy.” 

Matt grabbed the phone again, rolling his eyes as he took another look. It  _ was  _ both of them, and they  _ were  _ happy, standing with arms around each other's shoulders sporting wide grins against clear blue sky with some kind of historical building in the background. 

Biting back the urge to launch the phone at Shiro's thick skull, he navigated to Shiro's own profile. His picture was a drunken selfie Matt had taken almost 6 months ago. They were bleary eyed and pink-cheeked, holding up green beers together on their annual St. Patrick's day pub crawl. 

He handed it back and brushed Shiro on the way to the fridge for an energy drink to fuel him through the gaming marathon he intended to embark upon for the rest of the day. “Yeah, wow, you're so right,” his voice dripped with sarcasm as he popped the tab on the can. The sickly sweet, chemical scent of artificial flavoring filled the room. “Platonic friends that are just pals never take pictures together.” 

Shiro gaped like a fish unexpectedly swatted from a stream, mouth opening and closing as he sputtered in air. “That's, it's just not, that's different!” He stammered, pocketing the device and following Matt down the hallway to his room. 

“Ask. Him. Out.” Matt demanded, stopping in front of the door and staring up into Shiro's eyes. “Seriously! You're psyching yourself out for no reason! You always do this.” 

The accusation stung, the bite of it clear on Shiro's face. Matt felt a little guilty, but he knew he was right and knew Shiro needed to hear it. 

Instead of answering, Shiro turned and slumped down the hallway to his own bedroom, closing the door with a soft click and disappearing inside. 

* * *

Matt lasted less than a week through Shiro’s pouting. He grew progressively less tolerant of the long, pathetic evenings Shiro spent pining and stress-eating endless pots of macaroni and cheese while steadily working his way through the entirety of Netflix’s romantic drama selection. 

The mornings were even worse, though Matt wasn’t quite sure how. Shiro hadn’t been to the gym since Saturday and being stuck in a two bedroom apartment with him felt like being trapped in a janitor’s closet with a tornado. There was only so much boundless, anxious energy one man could take, even from his best friend. He knew he'd have to take a more proactive role if he wanted to resolve things. 

Thursday morning, Shiro knocked on Matt’s door and waited a few moments before poking his head in. “Hey, you going to work today?” He asked, squinting into the dark room where Matt still laid bundled in blankets. 

Matt let out his best feeble cough and sniffed hard. “Nah, think I’m sick. Go on without me.” He groaned dramatically. 

“Do you need me to stay home? I can grab you some soup or something.” Shiro offered, walking farther into the room. 

Matt coughed again. “Thanks, man. I’m just gonna sleep it off. Already called Iverson.” He pulled a few tissues free from the box on his bedside table and blew his nose theatrically before tossing them onto the table and curling back into his blanket-cocoon. 

Shiro wrinkled his nose at the unhygienic display. “Well text me if you need anything. I should be home around 6.” 

“Thanks.” Matt murmured, coughing again into his pillow. 

He waited there until he heard the click and slide of the front door’s lock falling into place. Jumping out of bed, already dressed, he disposed of his trash and headed into the bathroom to make himself presentable. 

Twenty minutes later, he walked into Rise and Grind and made a beeline for the drink pickup area, where Lance was stacking cups into an artful pyramid. “Excuse me, sir, I can help you down here.” A friendly voice called from the register. 

Matt turned and offered an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’ll order in a minute. I need to borrow your coworker for a sec first.” He jerked his thumb in Lance’s direction. 

Lance looked up and a wide grin spread across his face. “Oh you can borrow me for as long as you want.”

Matt could almost hear the twinkle of the lights reflecting off his shiny teeth as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. Shaking off the distraction, he cleared his throat. “You probably don't remember me, but I was in here like a week ago with-” 

“That super hot guy that Keith wants to jump?” Lance interrupted, eyes rolling halfway to his brain stem. 

“Exactly, yes!” Matt's heart swelled with the validation of knowing he was right all along, not that he ever doubted it. “I need your help setting them up.” He hoped the pleading look in his eyes carried the magnitude of his suffering.

Lance hummed thoughtfully, bringing a hand up to stroke the smooth skin at his chin. “I'll help, but it's gonna cost you.” 

Sighing, Matt nodded. He’d been hoping watching Keith was just as painful as watching Shiro, though he was willing to go through a little more indignity if it meant being free from the curse of a pining Shiro wallowing around their apartment. “Respect. Hardball. I like it. What's your price?” 

Matt's mouth went more than a little dry at the smirk that spread across Lance's lips. “A date.” He replied, leaning over the counter a little closer, voice gone husky and deep with the proposal.

Eyes darting back and forth between Lance's, Matt considered his offer. It seemed a little too good to be true. If they went out and it was terrible, at worst Matt had the perfect response for Shiro's worries. If he was off asking random strangers on dates, surely even Shiro would see that meant Keith was very much  _ on the menu,  _ despite his protests. 

After a pause that stretched long enough to have Lance's confident smirk fading into a worried pout, Matt stuck out his hand. “Deal.” 

Lance's expression brightened again as he took Matt's hand and shook it enthusiastically. “Score! Alright, now how do we get these dumb nerds to actually talk to each other?” 

“I think we need Keith to make the first move, Shiro's too hung up on being a moron,” Matt suggested, frowning. “But that means I have to get him back in here…” 

Lance snapped his fingers. “He goes to that gym right?” Matt nodded, raising an eyebrow at the perceived non sequitur. “So, go with him! Then when you're done, you're all tired and stuff, so you need caffeine!” 

Matt grimaced at the idea of waking up early enough to go to the gym before work, but had to admit that it was the easiest way to get Shiro back to the store. “I can do that, I guess,” he groaned. “And Keith?” 

Lance waved a dismissive hand. “Just leave Keith to me,” he replied confidently. 

Matt nodded, hoping Lance had some unseen ace up his sleeve. “Sounds good. When do we strike?” 

“Uh,” Lance held up a finger and dashed behind the employee door for a moment before rocketing back. “Ok, he's on the schedule next on Monday.” 

Monday, easily the worst day for waking up an hour and a half early for  _ exercise,  _ but Matt knew it would be worth it. At least, he hoped it would. “Ok, Monday then.” 

Lance flashed his winning smile again. “Now about that date…” 


	6. Chapter 6

Matt hated the gym. He hated waking up early, hated wearing  _ shorts _ , hated the disgusting smell; Nothing about it was a positive experience.  

Shiro had been so excited to see him up and dressed for a workout. “Help me Swolebi Wan Kenobi, you're my only hope.” Matt had pleaded, soft hazel eyes big and shimmery the way his parents were never able to resist.  

It was far too easy to convince Shiro he wanted to turn over a new leaf and start exercising, especially after his feigned illness that he'd played up to avoid chores for most of the previous week. He felt a little guilty for playing Shiro like a comically muscular fiddle, but justified it by knowing he would land Shiro a date with a nice boy who seemed crazy about him. 

But first he had to get through The Gym. 

It smelled disgusting; like body odor tinged with far too much testosterone and badly covered with body spray not even fashionable for tweens to be wearing. Matt's hands felt so filthy that he found himself daydreaming about a steaming hot shower with the water replaced by Lysol. 

There was absolutely no acting required on his part when they finally, blessedly, finished their workout. Matt vowed never again to set foot in a gym. “Shiro, we have to stop for coffee. If I don't get caffeine  _ right now _ I will  _ literally _ die. You don't want that on your conscience.” 

Shiro groaned, adjusting the bag on his shoulder as he considered. “We have coffee at home,” he protested, though not with his normal commanding tone. 

_ Got him  _ Matt tried not to smirk as he focused on dramatizing his begging. “I'm not gonna make it. Tell Pidge to delete my browser history,” he croaked, covering his eyes with the crook of his elbow as he pretended to stumble. 

Huffing and rolling his eyes, Shiro strode from the locker room. “Fine, but we're making it quick.” 

The sidewalk was still largely abandoned just before 7:00 on a Monday morning, only a few bustling businesspeople hurried past them as they headed towards the coffee shop. “Ha! Check it out.” Matt pointed towards the chalkboard sign. 

A large pot of coffee with wailing stick arms and a shocked frown was drawn tipped to one side, the brew inside pouring into a cup wearing an evil grin. A speech bubble from the pot implored, “Call the police! I’m being mugged!” 

Despite his pretense of being an unwilling companion on their trip, Shiro laughed at the cartoon, admiring Keith’s handiwork. 

As Shiro stopped to take a photo, Matt pushed open the door and made a beeline for the register where Lance’s back was turned to him. 

“Hey stranger,” Matt said with a smirk, leaning up against the counter and biting back a grimace of pain from his protesting muscles.

Turning around at the sound of Matt’s voice, Lance’s eyes gleamed with fondness. “Well fancy seeing you here,” he replied, mouth tilting into a lopsided smile. “What can I get for you?” 

Matt turned around to ask for Shiro’s order, raising an eyebrow at the confused, incredulous look on his friend’s face. “What?” 

Shiro shook his head. “I don’t know, pick something for me,” he murmured, heading to a table and dropping his bag. 

“Ok…” Matt rolled his eyes and turned back to Lance. “I’ll take-” 

“Black coffee, four sugars?” Lance interrupted. 

Matt chuckled and ducked behind his shaggy bangs. “You remembered, that’s cute. I like it.” His cheeks tinged a light pink and he cleared his throat. “Give Shiro something Mocha and sugary and fattening,” he said in a conspiratorial whisper.

“I got just the thing!” Lance replied enthusiastically. 

Before he could head over to the preparation area, Matt reached a long arm across the counter and grabbed the hem of his sleeve. Lance made a surprised  _ oof _ sound and turned back towards him with a raised eyebrow. 

“Where’s Keith?” Matt asked, voice low and face contorted into a worried frown. 

Lance pointed to the door. “Cleaning up in the back. I’m gonna spill a bunch of crap and yell for him to come help,” Lance whispered with a grin. 

Matt bit back a chuckle and nodded, flashing a quick thumb’s up before sauntering over to the table Shiro picked. 

Shiro’s eyes narrowed suspiciously as Matt settled into the chair across from him. “You’re awfully friendly with that barista…”

Rolling his eyes, Matt waved a dismissive hand in the air. “What? He's cute! We're going out this weekend.” A tinge of pride worked its way up his spine.

“What?” Shiro asked flatly, looking back and forth between Matt and where Lance was making their drinks. 

“Yeah. See, when humans like each other, they sometimes engage in social activity together.” Matt explained, a condescending edge to his voice that never failed to earn a harsh glare from Shiro. 

Shiro crossed his arms over his chest. “When did you guys decide that?” 

“Uhh,” Matt sputtered, realizing his mistake and trying desperately to think of a way to cover for it. “Listen, the point is, he asked me out!” Matt gestured wildly with his arms. “Which means he’s definitely not with Keith, so you’re golden!” He finished, flashing Shiro a wink and double finger guns. 

Shiro sighed, running his left hand through his hair. An awkward silence stretched between them, the quiet conversations of the few other patrons buzzing around them as Matt grew more anxious for Shiro to respond. 

“I appreciate what you’re trying to do,” he started, voice calm and measured in the way Matt knew meant he was one smart remark away from losing his temper. “But please stop.” 

Matt’s shoulders fell. It was no less than he’d expected but it was still disappointing. “Ok,” he replied quietly, crossing his arms. Leaving things up to Lance seemed like a daunting prospect, but Matt hadn’t given up hope yet. 

“Thank you.” The harshness of Shiro’s voice had mostly faded, but an edge still lingered. 

They both turned back towards the counter at a loud crash and exaggerated squeal. “Keith!” Lance shrieked, jumping back onto the counter to avoid the still-pulsing blender, sending the chocolate-coffee-milkshake mixture spattering across the wall. “Blender’s tryin’ to kill me!” 

The door crashed open as Keith barreled through, mop in hand. He slapped the head overtop of the buzzing appliance, yanking with all his might to pull the plug free of the outlet. “I am  _ not  _ cleaning this up,” he grumbled, thrusting the mop handle towards Lance’s chest as he hopped down. 

“That’s fair and I do owe you for saving my life. But you’ll have to take care of  _ your favorite customer’s  _ new order.” He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively before bending over to pick up the rogue blender. 

Keith growled low in his throat and balled up a fist before turning around. “Uh, Takashi? Sorry, I’ll have to make you something that doesn’t need to be blended unless you want to wait for Lance to clean it out.” 

Shiro looked at Matt suspiciously before walking closer to the counter so he wouldn’t have to shout. With Keith standing in front of him all of his irritation at Matt melted away. He cleared his throat and smiled sweetly, “Well I’ve been really happy with your suggestions so far, so I’ll leave it in your capable hands.” 

Keith’s cheeks flushed and he nodded. “Do you like Nutella?” 

Shiro chuckled nervously. Matt ate the stuff by the jarful, but he’d never been brave enough to try it. “Yeah, absolutely.” 

“Ok, just a few minutes then.” He felt the air leave his lungs at Keith’s answering smile. 

Shiro waited until Keith’s back was turned to start the seemingly infinite trek back to the table. Finally reaching his goal, he plopped back into the chair, silencing any remarks Matt might have been considering with a harsh glare. 

A few minutes ticked by as Shiro and Matt avoided looking at each other and said nothing. Finally, Keith called their names and relieved them of the uncomfortable situation. 

Matt shot a harsh look over Keith’s shoulder at Lance as Shiro and Keith made the exchange of a simple drink a several moments long affair. Lance grimaced and mouthed  _ sorry  _ as he mopped. 

Groaning, Matt elbowed Shiro lightly earning a confused and irritated glance. “Hold my coffee, gonna take a leak real quick.” He held out the cup and ignored Shiro’s unimpressed stare as he took it. 

Matt hurried to the restroom and whipped out his phone, thumbs flying over the keyboard as soon as the screen unlocked. 

Matt: DUDE do something!!

Lance’s reply came almost immediately. 

Lance: Like what?? 

Matt: idk! What happened to having it handled?

Lance: ok i have 1 idea

Lance: but it’s really dumb

Matt waited with bated breath for Lance’s idea, knowing Shiro would get suspicious and come in to drag him off to work if he took too long. 

Lance: leave ur phone in the bathroom

Lance: no one’s gonna take it, i’ll get u a new one if they do

With a sigh, Matt hit the lock button and left his phone on the edge of the sink as he washed his hands. He gave it one last forlorn look before opening the door, praying Lance was right. 

Shiro and Keith were still at the counter, both pathetically attempting to flirt over hazelnut flavored coffee of all things. Rolling his eyes, Matt looked around for Lance only to find a trail of chocolate-sauce footprints leading to the employee’s only door. 

“Yeah the chocolate really makes it taste like Nutella, you’re a genius,” Shiro said fondly. Matt liked to imagine he could see the actual hearts floating above his head. 

Clearing his throat as he sidled up to the awkward pair, Matt was preparing to announce he was ready to leave unless Shiro wanted to stay for  _ some reason, _ when an ear-splitting wail tore through the small shop. 

Keith’s eyes widened as the white and red strobing lights pierced through the serene atmosphere, shocked customers standing and hustling from their tables out onto the sidewalk. “Was anyone else in the bathroom?” Keith shouted over the shriek, looking in Matt’s direction. 

Matt shook his head. “Didn’t see anyone,” he shouted back. 

Before either of them could react, Keith vaulted the counter in one smooth, graceful jump. Sticking the landing, he turned towards Shiro. “You guys get outta here, I gotta check the women’s room and grab Lance.” 

Matt fought hard against the laughter bubbling up in his throat as Shiro ushered him towards the door, glancing around the shop to make sure all the other customers had left safely. Most had already made it outside and were heading off down the sidewalk when Keith burst through the door, Lance in tow.

Shiro breathed a sigh of relief. “Ok, they’re fine. Let’s get out of here, we’re gonna be late to work.” He turned and started heading towards the parking lot before Matt had a chance to reply.

Matt patted at the pockets of his shorts. “Shit!” He shouted, putting his acting skills to the test. 

Shiro wheeled around in concern at the expletive. “I left my damn phone in the bathroom,” Matt groaned. 

Shiro sighed, pulling out his own phone. “I’ll email Iverson,” he murmured with an annoyed sigh. 

“Great, while we wait for the fire department to rescue my phone, let’s socialize!” Matt said with a wide grin, grabbing Shiro and pulling him towards the pair of baristas whispering harshly at each other under the shade of a nearby tree. 

Shiro was sputtering threats as they approached Keith and Lance. Matt, still smiling, dropped Shiro’s arm and greeted them, “Hey guys!” 

“I am  _ so  _ sorry. Lance is a moron,” Keith growled, sending another harsh glare at his guiltily-grinning coworker.

Shiro let out a genuine bark of laughter. “Did you pull the fire alarm?” He asked incredulously. 

Lance stammered unhelpfully while Keith glared and Shiro and Matt laughed. “That can actually get you in a lot of trouble, you know. The fire department isn’t going to be happy when they get here.” Shiro chided playfully. 

Lance’s eyes went wide at Shiro’s warning. He turned towards Keith. “See what I'm willing to do to get you a date, Keith? That's friendship, bitch! You better visit me in jail!” 

Keith’s face flushed a deep red. “Probably just be a big fine, quit being a crybaby.” He grumbled, shaking his head. 

Shiro’s eyes widened as the realization hit him. “Wait you… trying to get him…” He stammered out loud, staring at Keith. The gears in his head clicking everything into place. 

Keith’s eyes shimmered with hope in the soft morning light as he looked up into Shiro’s. He licked his lips, fidgeting with the hem of his apron. 

Shiro squared his shoulders and let out a shuddery breath. “Keith will you, do you wanna get a co…” The phrase froze on his lips as he realized what he was about to ask. “Pizza. For dinner. Tonight. With me?” He stammered, swallowing hard as he finished. His heart raced as Keith’s eyes grew somehow wider.

“Uh, I… I can’t tonight,” Shiro felt his heart sink down to his stomach at Keith’s rejection. “But I'm free tomorrow night. If… if that works for you.” Keith continued, flush work its way down to his collar bones and up to the tips of his ears. 

Shiro’s heart soared, making him feel dizzy at the sudden shift. “Yeah… yeah tomorrow is great.” He replied breathlessly. 

“Great.” Keith grinned, reaching into his pocket for a pen and gesturing for Shiro’s hand. 

He wrote his phone number in the same neat scrawl that had been haunting Shiro’s dreams for two weeks. “Sorry it isn’t a pun, numbers aren’t that funny.” He capped the pen with an awkward chuckle and stuffed it back in his pocket. 

“It’s fine, I’m sure you’ll come up with plenty of  _ cheesy  _ ones for tomorrow,” Shiro winced as he delivered the line. 

Keith blinked up at him for a long, tense moment before bending over to clutch his stomach as he laughed. 


End file.
